


Fun In The Snow

by etmuse



Series: Tasha 'verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is surprised at Jack's inexperience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 12 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"You can't be serious, really?"

"Think of where I grew up, Ianto. When did I have the opportunity?"

"But in all the time you've lived here, you've never tried?"

"Nope. No one ever offered to do it with me, and I really don't know how."

Ianto grinned up at Jack, double-checking that Tasha's mittens were secure. "Luckily for you, I'm an expert."

That morning, snow had blanketed Cardiff, and as they headed out to play in it, Jack had asked a question Ianto might have expected from their three year old daughter.

"So how do you actually _build_ a snowman?"


End file.
